


Instead of Him

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Torture, Whipping, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: The guards at the dragon fights want to punish Toothless for not killing the Triple Stryke, but Hiccup takes his punishment for him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	Instead of Him

“No, don’t hurt him!” Hiccup cried. He lunged protectively in front of Toothless, the chain on his ankle rattling. “It’s not his fault he wouldn’t kill the other dragon! It’s mine!”

The guards looked to Hiccup, then at each other. He’d been captured for a while now, and Toothless had won his first fight even without killing the other dragon. The crowd hadn’t been happy about that, and neither was the man who ran this place. He and his guards had wanted to take it out on Toothless, but Hiccup wouldn’t let them. They could do whatever they wanted to him, as along as they didn’t touch Toothless.

Hiccup didn’t fight when they took him out of the dragon cells and into the middle of the arena. He was frightened, for sure, but if he could take punishment in Toothless’ stead, he would do it. 

They ripped off his armor and his tunic, leaving him half-naked and cold. Then they chained him to hooks in the ground, only giving him enough length of chain for him to kneel. The chains tugged painfully on his arms. Anymore length cut off and he’d be flat on his stomach. 

“You better scream good, boy,” one of the guards said. He was behind him, and Hiccup knew he was holding another length of chain, the one they had been going to whip Toothless with. Hiccup gritted his teeth, braced himself.

Except he couldn’t have braced himself for this. The chain lashed across his back, bruising and breaking skin, and Hiccup shouted, pulled on his restraints. There was a rattle and a whoosh as the chain flew through the air, and then the sound of it making impact with his back. He arched, let loose a scream. Gods, this  _ hurt!  _ But he’d take it. He’d take it instead of Toothless. 

Another hit, another scream, more blood and bruising across his back. The manacles bit into his wrists as he tugged on them. There was no way to take this without struggling. 

“Let me have a go.” That was another guard, and Hiccup heard rattling as the chain was passed off to him. He hung his head, panting, sweat dripping from his hair and forehead. 

This man somehow hit harder than the last. Hiccup arched forward, shrieked. He was sure his back was a mess of purple bruising and scarlet blood. Tears fell from his eyes, but he didn’t sob. He wouldn’t. He’d only cry silently in front of these truculent people. 

“He does scream good,” that guard commented to the other. Then he hit him again.

The guards took turns hitting him with the chain. Then when they tired of that they found a whip. Hiccup didn’t know how many lashes he took, how long he was chained to that spot in the middle of the arena. Finally, when his consciousness was ebbing in and out and his head was hanging down, the guards unchained him and took him back into the dragon cells, where they tossed him unceremoniously to the ground in front of Toothless. Hiccup hadn’t been able to hear his cries through his own pain, but he was sure that they’d been there.

Toothless rushed over, sniffing him over, lowing in distress. Hiccup reached up a hand towards his snout. 

“Hey, Toothless,” Hiccup croaked out. He half-opened his eyes to look at his dragon. His unharmed dragon. This had been for him. 

Feeling better knowing that Toothless wouldn’t be hurt, Hiccup closed his eyes and let himself slip away into blackness. 


End file.
